fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredy Milkovich (Damon)
|kanji= メルディミルコビッチ |romanji= Merudi Mirukobicchi |race= Human |birthdate= February 14h |age=13 (Pre Timeskip) 20 (Post Timeskip) 23 (Breakdown) 32 (Uprising) |gender= Female |height=5'0" (Pre Timeskip) 5'9" (Post Timeskip) |weight=85lbs (Pre Timeskip) 120lbs (Post Timeskip) |eyes=Green |hair=Pink |blood type= B+ |unusual features= |affiliation= Hydra Head (Indirectly) |previous affiliation= Grimoire Heart Mermaid Heel |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team=Red Hawk |partner= |base of operations=Varies |relatives=Ultear Milkovich (Foster Mother) |alias= Fate Weaver (運命の機屋 Unmei no Hataya) Empathic Sorceress (共感巫女 Kyōkan Miko) Rose Maniac (薔薇狂 Barakyō) Witch (魔女 Majo) |magic=Maguilty Sense Barrier Magic }} Meredy Milkovich (メルディミルコビッチ Merudi Mirukobicchi) is a former dark mage from the Grimoire Heart being one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory but after the guild's demise she joined the Crime Sorcière becoming an independent mage. However after Ultear's "death" Meredy saw no more reason in doing what the independent guild was doing and decided to part ways with Jellal, despite the fact that going on with Jellal would be her mother's wish. It was then during a trip to Gecko's Island when she would meet Damon who saved her by defeating the Sea Kraken trying to destroy her boat, ledding her to develop an interest in the mage only to later wonder why she did it because the Dragon is a completely dumbass with her. To this day Meredy is still a member of the Red Hawk team and one of the foundating ones while employing the use of the lost magic Maguilty Sense and the caster magic Barrier Magic during various situations. Appearance Before the timeskip, Meredy was a short-sized girl fitting to her supposed age, having an short pink colored hair and very bright-tonned green eyes while possessing a white-tonned smooth skin. She wore an golden colored wing like headgear around her ears giving an certain spotlight to her hair color. Her clothes would consist of a tight double colored purple and black leotard with black being the dominant color and covering most of the back of the attire while purple covers most of the front size, the two colors being separated by white-colored stripes, with her attire being tight, it shows how curvy her body was although not much. This all while having an red-colored cloak which has golden-colored borders with the white-colored symbol of Grimoire Heart at the left-shoulder of the cape and brownish high-boots which nearly reach her thighs. Despite her age, Meredy's body would be kind of developed, her breasts can be noticed from different angles despite their size, her thighs would be kind of highlighted due to her attire and also showing off how beautiful her legs are albeit her tight-boots cover most of it. After the timeskip however, Meredy had normally grow in size and naturally her body had matured greatly, her pink hair now has become very wavy and is so long it reaches the middle of her back while bearing dark-brown colored earmuffs which would substitute her previous golden headgears as accessories. She substituted her clothes with a new set, that one consisting of a crimson-colored short dress that reaches her thighs, with her now ample and matured breasts being literally held by a yellow-tonned sash which is wrapped just bellow her breasts and then exposed by the deep-neckline. Her tight thigh-reaching boots would be changed into black long stockings that reach her thighs and light-brown tight boots which doesn't go past her knees. As mentioned before, Meredy's body had matured in a fine pacing over the years as it is clearly observed, her breasts had grown larger than some woman's being now more noticeable since her cleavage is exposed, again due to her tight stockings and boots her legs are much more noticeable and bigger, in other words Meredy has grown as a very fine woman in both her body and in her face design. Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Her demeanor also becomes much happier. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Meredy please refer to this link Fanon History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Magic Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu): Maguilty Sense can best be described as a rather peculiar Magic, as it allows the caster to manipulate the senses of their designated targets, but how the senses are manipulated depends on the manner which the Magic is cast. Regardless of aforementioned differences, the branches of Maguilty Sense based on a rather prominent principle, which just so happens to be the importance of emotion; the spells are most powerful whenever the Caster is overcome with strong conviction. These emotions can be both positive or negative, although negative emotions have a tendency to be more useful when utilizing the Magic for more offensive purposes. However, when the Magic is intended to be used for defensive purposes, either emotion will do, as the only requirement to use it on an intended target is that the caster possesses strong emotions towards said target. When utilizing the offensive branch of Maguilty Sense, which is known as the Maguilty Branch (マギルティブランチ, Magiruti Buranchi), the caster will traditionally transform their resolve, occasionally referred to as "faith", into blades, although other kinds of weapons have been observed as well. These blades are not usually wielded through traditional means, but will instead levitate around the user as they are summoned. More often than not, these blades are commanded through verbal commands and on occasion, through motions. These weapons are dissimilar to regular weapons produced through most other kinds of Magic, due to the fact that they attack the victim's sense of pain directly instead of the physical body of the target. However, certain varieties of these blades can be produced so they interact with the physical world, as well as attacking the sense of pain of the targets. As the strength of the resolve will determine the strength of the blades, these blades are more effective when used in the hands of an individual who feels strongly about a target or feels a strong resentment for the world. However, when Maguilty Sense is utilized for defense, the caster will resort to using the Sensory Branch (感覚ブランチ, Kankaku Buranchi). This particular field specializes in connecting the senses of individuals together, although it should be noted that these individuals need to feel strongly about each other in order to be properly connected to each other. In addition, the caster can extend this connection to other individuals to make the link more potent, but this requires the individuals who are already linked together to have strong connections to the new ones. Therefore, creating links involving multiple people can become an unnecessarily complex process, not to mention dangerous. One of the most characteristic traits of the defensive branch is the sharing sensations, including emotions. However, physical damage is not shared among the participants, therefore making the process of sharing pain mostly psychological. Yet, if one of the linked individuals die, the others will suffer the same fate. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic swords in the air. Azuma and Rustyrose mentioned that the swords are formed from Meredy's incredible faith. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage a mage with an intangible body. However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked by rapid and high-force water, such as waves. Meredy is also able to create different varieties of blades. *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): With a flick of her finger, Meredy creates various yellow blade-like constructs around her person. Either by voice command or through gestures, the pinkette is capable of quickly sending them flying towards her target like if they were lasers. Pretty much like Sodom, this spell is capable of bypassing the opponent's defenses and hitting their sense of pain, this time though they cause explosions. *'Maguilty Judgement' (マギルティ判決 Magiruti Hanketsu): Meredy creates a pink magical orb which surrounds her hand, she then fires with great speed towards a target. If hit, the orb will be printed on the spot they were hit, afterwards various magical swords will appear above the target and descend upon them. Instead of damaging though, they try to restrain the target by forcing them down on the ground, surrounded by various swords. Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. *'Frontal Barrier' *'Side Barrier' **'Right Barrier' **'Left Barrier' *'Double Side Barrier' *'Back Barrier' *'Dome Barrier' Quotes Stats These're Meredy stats, but her full potential has not been show yet. When using Maguilty Sense, Meredy has shows the abilitie to power up her powers and the allies powers. Trivia *Meredy's birthday being during Valentine's Day is Non-Canon. *Meredy once stated she knows the size of something in Damon, what and how is unknown. *The Maguilty Sense description was completely written by Serene, credits to her. Category:DamonDraco Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Red Hawk